


Touch

by ophelia_adelaide



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Earth AU, Eventual Smut, F/M, How Do I Tag, Midas, Pining, Rated E for future chapters, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, The Agency - Freeform, Touch-Starved, fortnite, ghost vs shadow, this one goes out to all you Midas stans out there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophelia_adelaide/pseuds/ophelia_adelaide
Summary: You, a new hire for The Agency Insurance Company, go from underpaid intern to the CEO’s personal assistant after he discovers that his golden touch has no effect on you.
Relationships: Midas (Fortnite)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	1. Americano

**Author's Note:**

> For convenience and the sake of my sanity, this story takes place in an AU in which the Agency is located in modern New York; there is no storm, just spies and secret agents doing spy and secret agent things. 
> 
> I plan on this to be a long story, I’m just not sure how many chapters yet.  
> I will update as often as I can, but I work and am also working towards my English degree currently, so please be patient with me as updates may be sporadic. 
> 
> Thank you!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the formatting for this chapter is a nightmare because I wrote it on mobile. Please bear with me as it’s currently 3AM and I just want to get this chapter out. Future chapters will have better formatting, I promise!

Your day could’ve been worse. Sure, your alarm may not have gone off this morning, and yeah, your boss did yell at you in front of all your coworkers for getting her coffee order wrong… But at least you still had your dignity.

You held onto that thought as you stalked down the hallways to your cubicle, the sharp clack of your heels on the perfectly polished floor counting down the seconds to your migraine like a doomsday clock. 

With an exaggerated huff, you plopped down on your office chair, grateful for the semi-privacy your cubicle provided. You allowed yourself a moment of reprieve, slowly massaging your temples and letting out a long sigh.

You, y/n l/n, were royally screwed. You had originally taken this job in hopes of getting a promotion after a few weeks; you’d heard how well the Agency Insurance Company paid its agents. It never came.  
Instead, you were stuck ordering coffee and being a walking punching bag for your boss, Karen. She was in charge of your career development at the company, and the witch was set on keeping you as an intern forever. 

After taking a deep breath and pushing your scornful thoughts to the back of your mind, you had just barely gotten your PC powered on when the sound of commotion tore you out of your stupor. 

You peeked over the top of your cubicle. It was chaos. Your coworkers scrambled about the room, making copies, or cleaning the general area. You pushed back from your desk just enough to peek over in the next cubicle. 

“Hey, do you know what’s going on?” You asked, eyes quickly flicking up to the nameplate that read “Jonesy.” 

The man in question seemed busy shoving things into his desk. 

“The CEO is coming by to meet Karen today!” He said quickly, hiding a cute pink llama plush in his drawer.  
Your eyes widened in disbelief. 

“The CEO? Like-“ you gestured wildly above your head to signify your meaning.  
He nodded. 

“Yeah. Like, your boss’ boss’ boss. That CEO.”  
You admit that, even though you didn’t understand your coworker’s panic, you felt your pulse begin to pick up too.  
You slid back to your desk, quickly putting everything away. 

“Y/N!” You shot up from your chair, meeting Karen’s scowling expression. 

“Yes ma’am?” 

“Get in here!” 

You groaned and gathered your courage, keeping your shoulders squared as you made your way to her office. 

“What can I do for you, ma’am?” You asked with your usual high-pitched customer service voice.  
Karen gestured to you to sit. You sat.  
“Now, listen to me very closely; I’ll only tell you once because you’re new here,” she began. 

“But the CEO, Midas, has an extreme case of Haphephobia. He hates being touched by anyone. Don’t even offer to shake his hand. Got it?” She finished. You nodded slowly. 

“Got it,” 

“Good. Oh, and bring me my usual from down the street. And don’t mess it up this time,” she sneered. You plastered on your best fake smile. 

“I understand. I’ll go get that coffee now.” 

***

The trek to the coffee shop down the street had been weirder than usual. 

You couldn’t shake the feeling you were being watched; black SUVs circled the block, and men in suits paced the sidewalk. 

Shaking your head, you carefully switched the coffee between your hands as you pressed the ‘call elevator’ button and waited. 

You stepped inside when it arrived, apprehension weighing down in your gut. Ugh, maybe you shouldn’t have skipped breakfast after all. 

Your work area was on the top floor, meaning that you had to stop at every individual floor on the way up and make room for more and more passengers until your stop came. With an exasperated sigh, you pushed through the crowd and made your way back to Karen’s office, 

You knocked on the door, quietly opening it after waiting a few moments for her muffled response.  
She was standing up, apparently having just greeted the man in front of her. Your heart practically came to a stop. He was tall, immaculately dressed, and most strikingly, covered in tattoos. The CEO. 

“And this is my intern. Who, if she had hurried like I asked, wouldn’t have interrupted us.” Her words stung, but she spoke them with a perfect smile. His scowl was almost kind in comparison. 

“Sorry. Um, I’ll just set your coffee on your desk-“ 

It was almost too fast to process. Your heel snapped, sending you fumbling forward. 

Unstoppable force, meet immovable object. 

Hot scalding coffee, meet pristine designer shirt. 

Your trajectory had tragic consequences. 

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. 

You were straddling the CEO of the company; the CEO who had a medical phobia of being touched. You were dead for sure. 

“Oh my… I’m so sorry!” You scrambled to your feet, covering your burning face in your hands as you were unsure what to do. Hot tears welled in your eyes, threatening to spill. 

Your boss began to yell, hurriedly pulling tissues out of a box on her desk. The man pulled himself up, scowl deepening to an almost furious expression. He turned that look on you, and in a blurry moment of fight-or-flight, you fled from the office, limping as fast as possible to the elevator. You had no idea where you were going; all you knew was that your brain was screaming at you to get the heck out of there as quickly as possible.

You managed to make it to your car before breaking down completely. Tears streamed down your face as you sobbed into your steering wheel, the stress of the day finally having broken your spirit. 

What was it you had thought about earlier? About having dignity? Well, you supposed you could kiss your dignity and your job goodbye. You would never be able to work at the Agency again- you’d be lucky if you didn’t get served a sexual harassment case. 

God, the dry cleaning bill alone for that shirt would be enough to bankrupt you. Sniffing one final time, you switched on the ignition, holding in a breath as the engine turned over a few times before starting with a roar. 

You stumbled in through the threshold of your apartment, for once grateful to be home instead of complaining about the shabby space.  
You kicked your heels off, blaming them for today’s embarrassment before falling face-first  
onto the couch.

You didn’t want to think about today. 

You didn’t want to think about your failed internship or how you were going to pay your bills. 

No, you didn’t want to think about anything at all ever again. 

Your eyelids grew heavy as darkness slowly creeped in the sides of your vision. You surrendered to it, welcoming the nothingness that enveloped your mind.  
  
A sharp, tinny ring interrupted your sleep. With a strangled groan, you blindly reached over to the coffee table, fumbling for your phone. Without bothering to check the caller ID, you accepted. 

“Uh, hello?”

A deep voice rumbled from the other end. 

“Is this y/n l/n?” 

You shot up immediately, wide awake. 

“Yes, speaking. Who is this?” 

“Our boss would like to have a meeting with you personally. Tomorrow morning, 10AM. Don’t be late.” The man hung up after having delivered his message, not giving you a chance to protest. 

Dread, your old friend, once again settled heavy over you. This was it. You were going to be fired and sued for everything you owned; all because your heel snapped and you accidentally assaulted the most important man in the building. 

Typical. 

You practically dragged yourself into the bathroom, slamming the door shut before turning the water on the highest setting. 

You peeled the tight office clothes off your form and stepped inside the shower, slowly sinking to the floor and allowing the hot water to wash away your shame as you began mentally writing your last will and testament.  
  
You woke up early the next morning, determined to have a proper start to your day. It may be your last in your apartment, after all. 

You stretched with a big yawn, enjoying the sunlight that kissed your skin through the windows before throwing your blankets to the side and shuffling to the kitchenette area. 

You poured yourself some coffee, leaning against the counter and ruefully remembering yesterday’s events once again. After allowing yourself to loathe for about five minutes, you moved on to breakfast. 

After breakfast, you flipped through the clothes in your closet. Something professional… Something… Sexy? No. He wouldn’t fall for that. Sighing, you picked out a simple white blouse with a black skirt and suit jacket. No heels today; you’d go for flats. 

You slid into the bathroom for a few minutes, applying a light layer of makeup and styling your hair how you liked. You decided to throw on a cheap silver locket to add to the look. Nothing too crazy; you were a master of the plain business casual look, after all.

You slipped on your flats, taking one last look around the apartment before flipping the light switch and heading out. 

The Agency Insurance Company building # 2 was 20 floors tall, and yet it had never seemed intimidating until today. Today, it towered over you, casting a menacing shadow. 

With a hard swallow, you headed inside. As soon as you entered the building, a short bald man in sunglasses pulled you aside. He may have been as tall as you, but he was also twice as broad. 

“Y/n l/n. Come with me,” he ordered, turning and heading to the elevators. You merely nodded, following quietly and without question. 

As you both stepped into the elevator, you noted that he still hadn’t removed his sunglasses. What kind of weirdo wears sunglasses inside, anyway? Well, a weirdo that could snap you in half for even mentioning it, so you decided not to.

After what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence, you arrived at the top floor. The man led you towards Karen’s office, the owner of which was standing outside tapping her foot impatiently. 

“There you are. He’s waiting for you inside,” she said, avoiding your gaze. You quirked an eyebrow. No snide remarks from her today? How  
odd. 

Your escort opened the door for you, to which you nodded and thanked him before stepping inside. Your heart, as if just remembering it should be beating, began to hammer inside your rib cage. The CEO was sitting in Karen’s chair, studying a stack of papers. You opened your mouth to speak. 

“Sit,” he ordered, gesturing broadly to the chairs  
in front of him. 

You sat. 

At first you tried to avoid looking at him, but the longer he made you sit in silence the more drawn to his face you became. 

Your eyes flitted to his face, quickly taking in every detail. He was handsome for sure, in an angular kind of way. His features were cut in half by a deep scar that ran over his left eye, which was a cloudy white color. 

His right eye was… Gold? You flinched, realizing he was staring right back at you. 

“I’ve called you here in regards to yesterday’s… Events,” he said with disdain, setting the papers down. 

“IknowthatwhatIdidwasextremelyinnapropriatebutitwasanaccidentididntmean-“

“I’m not done,” he hissed, interrupting your stream of apologies. He sighed, leaning back in the chair with his fingers steepled together. You noticed for the first time that he was wearing black surgical gloves. 

“I’ve looked through your reports. I’ve read your emails. In short, I know everything about your work with the company,” he continued, standing. 

Your eyes followed as he walked about the office, messing with random things.  
He knew everything about your work? But why? You were a measly intern that spilled coffee on him. Why did he care? 

“And while you do seem to be prone to accidents, I was impressed by your efficiency.” 

He circled back around to lean on the edge of the desk next to you. The closer he got, the harder it was for you to breathe.

“I’m promoting you to my personal assistant starting tomorrow. You’ll be working in the main Agency building now; I expect you to be moved in by tomorrow morning. Brutus will show you your new office,” he pointed to the man from earlier, who had been waiting silently by the door the entire time. 

Your eyes widened, disbelief and excitement wrestling for control in your brain. It was all happening so fast.

“I don’t know what to say,” you practically whispered, hands shaking as you folded them over your lap. 

“There is one more thing.”

He circled around to the back of your chair. 

“I assume you know about my condition,” you nodded, flinching with a gasp as you felt his fingers on your neck, unclasping your necklace. 

He lifted it carefully over your head, returning to his seat with it dangling from his hand. 

“Um, yes, but I don’t see what that has to do with my locket… Sir,” you replied, watching with a strange kind of curiosity as he pulled a glove off his left hand. It was completely golden. 

“This,” he said, lightly touching the locket with his golden hand. You watched as the silver became gold before your very eyes. He set it down on the desk.  
“Is my true affliction.”

“I-I don’t understand,” you stammered, completely in disbelief as you reached for the newly golden necklace. 

“I’m cursed. Everything and everyone I touch turns to gold,” he explained, leaning closer, his eyes burning into yours.

“Except for you.”


	2. Flat White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter title is going to be a type of coffee. Today’s title is Flat White- just like Midas. Ha ha. Where is my comedy award

It had been hours since your meeting with Midas, and yet you were still reeling. It was a lot to process at once; not only were you about to go through the biggest promotion of your life, you also experienced firsthand that your boss wasn’t just named after the Greek myth- he was living it. You kept replaying the memory in your head, every so often touching the now golden locket at your throat. 

“Ms. l/n?” 

You looked up, shaken out of your musings by Brutus.

“Is this all you’re bringing?” He asked, eyeing the small box packed full of your office supplies. You nodded, standing and reaching for it but coming up short as Brutus grabbed the box before you could. 

“Uh, I can carry that,” you offered, reaching out to take it. A man of few words, he simply shook his head before heading off towards the elevator. You followed shortly behind, apprehension turning your limbs to lead. 

You exited the Agency Insurance Building #2 for the last time.   
“That’s my car right there.” You pointed to the old Ford parked in the street. Brutus shook his head again and fished a set of car keys from his pocket. 

“We’ll take the company car,” he said with finality. You, having learned to not bother arguing, followed him a few feet down the block to a sleek black Rolls-Royce. He opened the back door and you stepped inside, flinching slightly as he slammed it shut. 

You had to admit, you were extremely nervous about riding around in such a luxury car. But, then again, you were about to become the personal assistant to one of the richest men in New York City; it was about time you got accustomed to expensive things. 

As Brutus peeled away from the block and into traffic, you didn’t bother looking back. 

The Agency Insurance Company Building #1 was located a few miles outside of the city, on a small island that was just large enough to support it. The only way onto the island was via bridge, a heavily guarded bridge at that. You couldn’t help but wonder- why did an insurance company need such high security? 

The main building wasn’t tall at all, only about five stories. It did, however, sport a helipad that was actively in use as you and Brutus approached the last security checkpoint. 

“Is that… A golden helicopter?” You questioned in disbelief, squinting at the massive machine. 

“Yep. That would be the boss.” He checked his watch.   
“Right on time, too.” 

You shook your head. What had you gotten yourself into now? 

You couldn’t help but notice the ongoing theme of heavy security around the building. High-end cameras lined every corner, and uniformed guards patrolled the perimeter with assault rifles in hand. 

“Hey, Brutus?” You asked after he had parked. 

“Yes?” 

“What’s up with the security around here? I mean, I know times are dangerous and all, but this seems a little… Excessive,” 

You saw him smirk at you from the rear view mirror. 

“You’ll have a briefing about that later,” was the meager, unsatisfactory answer that he offered. You sighed. 

As you were led through the parking lot and up several stairs, you took note of the shiny new cars that lined the parking spaces. Well, at least your car would be unique. 

You and Brutus approached the entrance. He flashed some sort of card and shared a few words with the guard before you could enter, and as soon as your feet crossed the threshold your mouth fell open in awe. You’d seen your fair share of beautiful office buildings, but this was breathtaking. 

It had massively tall ceilings with black marble floors and golden accents. In the middle, a statue of… Midas? What? 

Reminiscent of Atlas upholding the sky, he was holding a sphere with a strange symbol on the front. Jeez, how big was this guy’s ego? 

You two walked to the front desk, your head on a swivel the entire time, trying to take in everything. 

A brown-haired woman manned the front desk, only she didn’t look like a receptionist at all. She was reclined on the seat with her combat boots propped up on the desk. Her clothes were tattered and she blew gum bubbles as she tapped away at some sort of handheld game. 

“Boss here yet?” Brutus asked. The woman glanced up. Her eyes flicked from Brutus to you. You straightened under her gaze. 

“He just walked in. Said he was going to be in his office. Wanted to brief the lady himself,” she said, her attention turning back to her game. 

Brutus thanked the woman before heading off towards the elevator, and you followed.

You leaned against the railing, taking in the view of the lobby from the top floor. It wasn’t any less impressive from above. After you and Brutus finally arrived and you dropped off your meager office supplies, Midas dismissed you to the hall for a few moments so the two men could talk.

You paced the hall, growing impatient. Your absent-minded path led you back to the office. The door had been left open. 

“... Old assistant was completely fine,” Brutus’ voice sounded from inside. Out of curiosity, you stopped to ~~eavesdrop~~ listen. 

“I know, Brutus. I just need to be able to keep an eye on her personally. I need to find out why,”

Heart beating wildly, you pulled away from the wall, feeling the need to distance yourself from them. Your hand instinctively shot up to the locket around your neck as you returned to lean on the railing. 

His words from this morning echoed in your mind. 

“Except for you.”

You shuddered. It was hard to think that you could’ve been turned solid gold forever just from a clumsy mistake. 

You wanted to know why, too. According to Midas, no known person or object had ever been able to resist his curse. What made you so special? It was hard to grasp. 

Incredibly skilled at niche office tasks? Yes.   
Fairly attractive? Also yes.   
Intelligent? Debatable.  
Magic defying immunity? No, not that you knew of.

Sighing, you pushed off from the rail and bounced back onto your heels. Brutus caught your eye as you moved. 

“He’s ready for you now,” he said as he passed, leaving you alone in the hall. 

You swallowed and took a moment to smooth your suit before stepping inside. 

Midas was already sitting, but he stood and cleared his throat as you entered. You noticed that he was wearing a different suit today, with… Holsters? Holsters with golden pistols in them. And were those… GRENADES on his belt?!

Jesus Christ, y/n. You definitely weren’t in Manhattan anymore. 

“Ms. L/n. Thank you for coming,” he said, extending one golden hand.

You took it after one hesitant second, giving him your best firm handshake.

“Thank you for the opportunity to be here, sir,” 

His hand seemed to linger for a few seconds more than necessary. It was cold, and metallic.

You both sat. 

“Brutus mentioned that you wanted to brief me about the position.” You forced your eyes to focus on his face and not the dangerous weapons on his very formidable person. 

He nodded slowly. 

“Yes. I’m sure you’ve noticed by now the level of security around the building.” As he spoke, he unholstered one pistol and began to take it apart. 

You tensed considerably. 

“Yes, sir,” 

“And by now you’ve probably come to the conclusion that this is no ordinary insurance company.” His eyes momentarily met yours. 

You nodded. 

“The insurance is just a front. In short,” he racked the pistol and a bullet casing flew out, causing you to flinch. 

“We’re spies. Secret agents. Mercenaries. We’ll sell our services to anyone who’s willing to pay up enough,” he finished. 

His words repeated over and over again in your brain. He had the unique ability to say the wildest sentences that just stuck and bounced around in your head for hours afterwards. 

Spies? Like, James Bond style, cloak and dagger and all? Well, you supposed it wasn’t any stranger than him having a magical golden touch, at least. 

Still, the idea was crazy. Working for a spy agency? No way. You had enough problems without adding international espionage/possible war crimes to the mix. You took a deep breath, preparing to refuse the job. 

“Of course, you’ll be compensated. How is… $50 an hour, plus a sign-on bonus? I would like to match your previous salary; It’s the least I can do,” he offered. You clamped your mouth shut.

“Yes! I mean, it’s perfect, sir. I’ll take the position,” you answered, shoving your enthusiasm back down. 

“I mean, it’s not as much as I’m used to, I'll have to make some budget adjustments but I’m sure I can make it work,” you continued, lying very obviously and not convincingly at all. 

Midas fixed you with an amused look. 

“Of course. Now, I need you to sign some disclosure agreements before we can move on.” 

He slid a folder and pen towards you. You swallowed, picking up the pen and opening the folder. Your eyes skimmed the first page; paragraphs upon paragraphs of legal information. You took a deep breath and clicked the pen that would ultimately be used to sign your life away.

It took half an hour to sign everything; stacks and stacks of non-disclosure agreements as well as contracts that made you promise not to sue the company if you sustained any kind of injury or death as a result of work. All very heavy legal stuff. 

By the end of it, your head was spinning. Your life was changing, completely- your first paycheck was going to be so large that you could buy out of your lease. Move into a new apartment. Finally buy a new phone. Maybe even get a new car after saving for awhile. 

“I appreciate you taking this in stride, Ms. L/n.” Midas took the folder and flipped through it quickly, double checking. His words broke you out of your financial fantasy.

You realized that you must have looked calm and collected on the outside; it couldn’t have been a farther reflection from the truth. 

“Of course, sir. I’m simply grateful for the opportunity.” 

He threw the folder back onto the desk. 

“Call me Midas. And please, drop the office formality act. You aren’t an intern anymore. You’re second only to me in the chain of command. I expect you to act like it.” He leaned back into his chair, crossing his arms. 

Your shoulders fell immediately; you became visually relieved. 

“You’re free to go for today. I’ll have your desk ready by tomorrow, and Brutus should be waiting in the lobby to drive you home.” 

You stood, smoothing down your skirt. 

“Thank you, Midas. I won’t let you down. I mean it,” you said with a genuine smile. 

The corners of his mouth twitched slightly. It was probably just a facial tic, but you took it as his version of a smile. 

You crossed the threshold to the hall before turning back around. 

“Hey wait, what time-“ you started. 

“8 o’ clock,” he answered before you could even finish your question. 

“Thanks!” You called from down the hall, barely able to contain your excitement. 

You allowed yourself to do a little happy jumpy dance now that you were alone. 

“I can still see you,” Midas’ voice called from his office. You jumped, looking up to see a nearby security camera. You smiled sheepishly, smoothing down your clothes in your embarrassment. 

Tact as ever, Brutus was indeed waiting for you in the lobby. He was talking to the woman from before. 

“Hey, our newest agent has arrived. I see it went well,” she said. You couldn’t hide your smile. 

“Yes. But, how can you tell? I could’ve turned him down,” 

The woman laughed. 

“I can tell it went well because you’re still breathing.” 

A chill travelled up your spine. Would he have really killed you if you had refused? Your eyes sweeped the lobby again, with its cameras and heavily armed security guards, and you concluded with a certain nervousness that yes, yes he would have. 

Brutus dropped you off by your car, near your old agency building. You didn’t even spare it a glance as you slid into the driver’s seat. 

As you drove down the usual packed city streets, singing along to the radio, you suddenly took notice of the car behind you. 

It was a black SUV that had been following for the last few blocks. You didn’t think anything of it at first, as the route you were taking was extremely common. It wasn’t until it followed you through deliberate detours that you began to worry. 

You reached for your phone, pulling up the number that Midas had given you earlier. 

“For emergencies only,” he’d said. You contemplated dialing it, but then thought about if it really qualified as a true emergency. How would he feel about you calling on your first day about a car that may or may not be following you? 

Thankfully, the SUV turned after a few more city blocks. You let out a big sigh of relief and headed for home. 

You weren’t able to fully relax until you heard the click of the deadbolt locking behind you. You kicked off your shoes, mind still reeling from the events of the past week. It was hard to process- so you didn’t. 

You tried not to think at all as you shed your clothes and stumbled into the shower, turning the water to the highest setting and letting it wash away your worries. 

Tomorrow was a new day, and you were more than ready to take it on.


	3. Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: d*ath, depictions of violence, trauma 
> 
> Hey look, I posted a chapter before 1AM. Go me! 
> 
> Anyway, just wanted to say thanks for reading. I’m extremely shy about posting my work but this has really helped to pull me out of my shell and practice writing. 
> 
> Arason* a fake online shopping website I made cause I don’t know copyright law and don’t want to risk it lmfao

You hardly slept that night. You tossed and turned, struggling to suppress your excitement and nervousness. You even added a few extra items to your Arason wishlist. 

Several times, a smile would creep on your face as you thought about how many of your problems had become solved overnight. And to think, all you had to do was accidentally assault your boss. 

There were parts of the job that made you nervous for sure, such as the risks of working for a not-exactly-legal spy agency, not to mention it was literally your job to follow your ~~hot~~ intimidating boss around all day and run errands for him. 

With a contented smile, you rolled over one final time before settling into a comfortable position and drifting off to sleep. 

The morning started off without a hitch. You got ready, had a nice breakfast, and were about to head out of the door with time to spare. It couldn’t hurt to get there early, you thought. You paused for a moment, contemplating which shoes to wear. You still felt nervous to wear heels after the accident, but you slipped on a new pair anyway. 

You hummed a tune to yourself as you exited your apartment building. Surprisingly, you saw Brutus waiting outside in the same black car from yesterday. You had planned to take your car, but this was fine too, you supposed. 

You smiled and waved before sliding into the backseat. It quickly fell from your face as you felt your knees bump into someone else’s- Midas. 

He was reading something out of a folder that bore the same strange symbol from the statue yesterday. Secret spy stuff, you guessed. 

“Good morning,” you greeted before pulling out your phone, scrolling aimlessly to avoid any awkward conversation. 

He didn’t respond; apparently too engrossed in what he was reading. 

You rode together in relative silence, aside from the soft music emanating from the radio.

Work passed fairly smoothly for the first few hours. You got your own desk, pushed to the side of the room diagonal to Midas’ own desk. 

All he had you doing was busy office work. 

After finishing up responding to a backlog of emails, he sent you to make copies. 

So far, working at a secret spy agency felt like any other office. You turned the corner into the hall, hearing muffled conversation from your office. As you entered, you nearly squealed at the sight. Midas was sitting at his desk, petting the cutest little calico cat you’d ever seen. 

“Aww, I didn’t know you had a cat-“ 

Suddenly, the cat grew taller as it stood from behind the desk. It was a cat’s head attached to a very muscular, human-like body, only covered in fur. 

You clamped a hand over your mouth to stop yourself from screaming. 

_ What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck?  _

“Ah, y/n. You haven’t met Meowscles yet,” Midas said for all the world as if nothing was wrong. 

The cat man strode towards you, one hand (paw?) extended. 

You accepted his handshake. 

“You’re the y/n I’ve heard so much about, then. It’s nice to finally meet you. Midas hasn’t stopped talking about you since yesterday,” Meowscles smiled (you think) at you. 

Midas cleared his throat. 

“If you two are through with pleasantries, I’d like to get back to work.” 

The disturbing mix of cat, human, and muscle before you laughed a deep, rumbling laugh. 

“Just messin’ with ya, boss,” he teased. Midas did not seem amused by this. 

“If I recall correctly, you’re supposed to be helping Skye at the Shark today,” he said, crossing his arms, one eyebrow raised. 

It was almost cute, how naturally the two seemed to interact. It was a world away from the awkward conversations that you shared.

“Err, right. I was just stopping by on my way to do that,” Meowscles lied, rubbing his neck. 

“Well, it was nice to meet you again, y/n. Take care of him for me,” he said with a smile. (again, smile?)

“It was nice to meet you too… Meowscles,” you forced yourself not to butcher the name. He exited the office, leaving you and Midas alone once again. 

You sat at your desk, glancing at the clock. Almost noon. 

“So… You talked about me?” A smug grin split your face. 

If looks could kill, you’d be six feet under from his eyes alone.

It was another hour or so of mind-numbing work before he deigned to speak to you again. 

“Did you bring lunch?”

You looked up, bleary-eyed.

“No. I never had a lunch break at my last job, so I guess I forgot,” you shrugged. 

“Grab your coat, then,” he ordered, not giving you time to protest as he exited the office. You quickly grabbed your jacket and followed him out. 

“Hey, wait up!” You rounded the corner, barely managing to follow him as he headed down the stairs. 

“I need to ask for your input about a meeting with the representatives from Japan!” you said. 

“It can be discussed after lunch.” 

You finally managed to catch up to him in the lobby, where he waited impatiently. 

“They want a response within the hour,” you insisted. He sighed. 

“Fine. Tell them we’ll host the meeting at the-“ 

_ BOOM _

It happened so quickly, you could barely process it. Blaring alarms and flashing lights threw the building into a state of panic; gunshots rang out from every direction. 

Midas tackled you to the floor, his entire body becoming golden as he shielded you from the bullets. They ricocheted off of his back. Some of them grazed your limbs. You think you might have been screaming, but it was hard to distinguish with the ringing in your ears. 

It was over as soon as it started. You opened your eyes, shakily taking Midas’ outstretched hand as he helped you stand. 

“Oh, my god,” you whispered. 

There was now a massive hole in the side of the Agency building- a pile of rubble was all that remained of your office. 

If you had stayed a minute longer…

“Don’t look,” Midas said quietly, but as your eyes turned to his face, it was too late. You could see the bodies and blood everywhere behind him. You squeezed your eyes shut and allowed him to lead you out of the building, the image burned into your mind forever. 

You sat at the edge of the ambulance, shock blanket wrapped tightly around your shoulders. 

The paramedics had looked you over, finding nothing but a few scrapes. It was all because of Midas. He had saved your life twice today. 

You looked up at the small crowd of people by the entrance, employees who managed to make it out unscathed and the few guards that survived. 

They didn’t have any leads on who it could’ve been. All they knew was that it was, without a doubt, a targeted attack- on Midas specifically. 

The man in question had been pacing in circles a few feet away for the past thirty minutes. 

Finally, he came to rest in front of you. 

“We’ll have to relocate. You can’t go home, not until I find out who is behind this and what exactly they know,” he said through gritted teeth, silent rage written all over his face.

You looked up slowly through dull eyes. 

“We?” You murmured, almost too quiet to hear. Tears welled up in your eyes as you struggled to speak through your tightening throat. 

You stood, letting the blanket fall to the ground. 

“I saw people die today.  _ I  _ almost died today,” you whispered, voice breaking while the tears you’ve been holding back finally streamed down your face. 

“There is no  _ we  _ anymore. I don’t want to work for you. I just want to go home.” You shoved past him, unsure where you were going but determined to be anywhere except here. 

He lashed out, snatching your wrist and pulling you backwards into an iron grip. He was only inches from your face, and the enraged look in his eyes was enough to make you afraid again. 

“You’re not going anywhere until I say so. There is no  _ getting out  _ anymore, y/n. You don’t have a choice!” 

His words shook you to your very core. The way he growled them out instead of yelling terrified you more than a loud voice ever could. 

“I understand,” you croaked. 

“Good.” 

He released his hold on you, storming off towards the crowd of survivors. You limped back to the ambulance, quietly crying while his words echoed in your mind. 

_ You don’t have a choice.  _


	4. Red-Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short; I’ve been really busy this week but I wanted to post SOMETHING so here it is. 
> 
> Also, yes, I did use the “one bed” trope in 2021.

By the time you were allowed to leave, the sun had already set on what remained of the Agency building. 

Brutus, who was thankfully not present when the attack happened, came to pick you and Midas up, and take you… Wherever. “ _ Somewhere safe,”  _ he had said. 

This time, you sat in the backseat alone, while Midas sat up front to discuss things with Brutus. He raised the divider as soon as you got in the car, so you weren’t able to overhear any of their conversation. 

Instead, you sat in silence, watching the city go by, trying to block out the events of today. Everyone else seemed completely unfazed, as if they witnessed people die like that everyday. 

Maybe they did. 

You didn’t want to know. 

  
  


It was late by the time the car came to a stop, and you weren’t sure where you were exactly. 

You opened the back door yourself this time, taking in what appeared to be a shabby motel in the middle of a field. Great. You always wanted to die at a seedy hotel in the middle of nowhere. 

Midas followed shortly after, saying a few more things to Brutus that you couldn’t be bothered to listen to. 

The black car peeled out of the gravel parking lot, leaving the two of you in the dust. 

Absently, you followed him to the main office. 

Inside, an older woman sat behind the counter, watching a small TV. She barely spared you a glance as she slid over a room key and took a rather sizable stack of cash from Midas. 

Somehow, the inside of your room was even more derelict than the outside. And, of course, there was only one bed. You sighed heavily and sat on the edge of it. 

“Literally all of the money in the world and you chose one of the worst motels in the state, no- the entire country,” you said, tossing your shoes off without really caring where they landed. 

Midas paced about the room, loosening his tie and removing his holsters and vest as he went. 

“They’d be expecting us to move to another Agency location or a five-star hotel. This is one of the last places anyone would suspect me to be,” he explained, somewhat reluctantly. 

You buried your face in your hands, the gravity of your current situation weighing heavily on you. 

In the background, Midas had switched on the TV and was watching a news broadcast about the attack. 

You felt the mattress dip next to you, a light touch on your back. 

“The first time is always hard,” he said softly, surprising you with his sudden gentle tone. 

You looked up at him. 

“There’ll be more times?” Your voice broke as more tears threatened to spill. You pushed them back. 

“It’s a part of the job. But that doesn’t mean it’s always easy.” 

As he spoke, you noticed dark red, almost brown splatters on the back of his white dress shirt. 

“Midas, take off your shirt,” you commanded. He fixed you with an incredulous look. 

“Excuse me-“ 

“You’re bleeding.” You rolled your eyes, standing to find a clean rag. 

He still looked a little miffed, but followed your direction anyway.

When you returned from the bathroom, wet rag in hand, he was sitting completely shirtless. 

You hadn’t really paid much attention to his tattoos, but now they were hard to ignore as you noticed they formed one big intricate network of tattoos that stretched from his neck all the way down both arms and little bit down his torso. 

Silently, you slipped behind him on the mattress, sucking in a breath through your teeth. His back was completely marred; obviously, he wasn’t completely bulletproof, as the impact of the bullets left bruises and sections of broken skin that were bleeding through. 

“This might hurt,” you warned. He only grunted in response. 

You pressed the rag against his wounds as gently as you could, but he still tensed as you cleaned the blood and grime and skin off of his back. 

He had gotten these wounds because of you. Because he saved you. 

“Thank you,” you whispered. 

“Don’t mention it.” He winced as you ran the cloth over a particularly tender spot. The previously white rag was completely red now. 

As clean as you could get it, you discarded the rag and stood to look around for a first aid kit. 

You finally found one in the closet. You weren’t a first aid expert by any means, but you could manage to put on some bandages… You think. 

You took your place behind him again, retrieving the bandages from the kit. As you worked, you tried not to notice his well-defined arms and the way his back muscles twitched and tensed under your touch. 

You didn’t do a very good job of not noticing. 

“Oookay, I think that should do it.” You returned the roll of bandages to their box and placed it off to the side. 

Midas pulled his shirt back on almost immediately, expression tight as he tried to mask his pain. He stood. 

“You should sleep. I’ll keep watch,” he said, picking up one of his golden pistols from his previously discarded holster. 

You didn’t argue or say much of anything in response, simply sinking into the bed without bothering to pull out the covers. 

Hunger and exhaustion warred inside you, but eventually the exhaustion won out, and you felt sleep take you into it’s warm, dark embrace. 


	5. Breve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had a very busy past two weeks, from working to painting a house. Also, I dislocated my hip a little from falling in a hole, so expect more chapters this week as I’m forced to rest lmao

You woke with a yawn, feeling extremely stiff as you stretched and felt your joints pop in several different places. You rolled over with a groan, wondering when your mattress had become so uncomfortable. Your hands landed on something solid.

Wait. 

You shot up, the events of yesterday coming back to you in one painful rush. You glanced over, seeing Midas fast asleep next to you. 

His shirt was unbuttoned slightly, revealing more tattoos, and his hair had become mussed. His usual scowl had eased into a peaceful expression. 

He almost looked… Handsome? 

You shook your head and stood, noticing on your way to the bathroom that he still had his shoes on. He must not have meant to fall asleep. 

With those thoughts and more swirling around in your mind, you got ready to shower, pretending for a while that everything was normal and you were preparing for a day at the office, and not hiding from a terrorist with a strange super-spy-agent-man whom you only met a few days ago. 

  
  


When you finally emerged from the bathroom, clouds of steam in your wake, Midas was awake and eating what seemed to be a breakfast burrito. He glanced up at you before handing you one. 

“Thank you.” 

You didn’t ask where he got it from. 

He sighed and looked at his watch. 

“We shouldn’t be here for much longer. We’ll be relocating to my yacht until I can figure out a more permanent solution,” he said casually. 

You spat pieces of breakfast burrito all over the floor. 

“I’m sorry- your  _ yacht? _ ” you questioned, incredulous. 

He rolled his eyes. 

“Yes? Is there a problem?” 

You shook your head. 

“No, not at all. Just let me know if I need to pack like, a swimsuit or something,” you joked. 

He didn’t seem to appreciate your humor. 

“Not that kind of yacht. It’s strictly for work purposes,” he insisted. 

Now it was your turn to roll your eyes. 

“Right. Whatever you say, Midas.” 

He opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted by a sharp knocking at the door. 

“Housekeeping!” Came the muffled yell. 

You locked eyes. He drew his gun, hiding it behind his back as he crept towards the door and gestured for you to hide. 

You slipped to the side of the wall, out of sight. 

Just in case, you picked up your shoe and held it tightly in one hand. 

You couldn’t see what was happening, but you heard the door open and the housekeeper speaking. Suddenly, Midas let out a shout and a loud thud sounded through the room. You leapt from your hiding spot, fueled by adrenaline. 

You saw the woman standing over Midas, who had been knocked to the floor. Blood flowed freely down his face and covered his eyes. She had a gun pointed at his head. 

Panic surged through you, jump starting your heart and sending you into overdrive. You hurled your shoe at the woman, hitting her square in the temple. She screamed and dropped her gun, clutching her head. 

You grabbed Midas’ pistol off the floor, standing over him protectively and pointing the gun at his attacker. 

Your hands wouldn’t stop shaking. 

“Put your hands up!” you demanded, unsure of what else to say. She did it slowly, fixing you with a seething look of hatred. You kicked her gun out of reach. 

Midas had managed to stand up by now and wipe the blood from his eyes. He took the pistol out of your trembling grasp with one hand, covering your eyes with the other. Two gunshots rang out in the small room, followed by agonizing screams. You stifled a cry of your own. 

You opened your eyes slowly, seeing the woman writhe on the floor. He had shot her in both knees. Of course; he was an agent first, a cold-blooded killer second. He must have wanted to question her first, but Midas wasn’t the type of man to take any chances when it came to escape. 

At least, that’s the impression you got from him. 

Feeling nauseous at the sight of her blood staining the carpet, you stumbled back to sit on the bed, holding your hands close to your chest in an attempt to stop shaking. The adrenaline was wearing off, leaving you feeling weak and afraid. 

If someone had told you a week ago that you were going to work for a secret spy agency and end up holding a woman at gunpoint to protect your boss, you would’ve laughed in their face. 

You sighed and ran your hands through your hair. 

“Thank you.” 

You looked up, tired eyes meeting Midas’ sharp gaze. He had a nasty new cut on his forehead. 

“What?” You rasped. 

“You saved me. That's exactly the kind of quick thinking I need from my assistant,” he continued, rolling up his sleeves and fixing his tie. 

You looked back down at the floor.

In all honesty, you weren’t sure what had gotten into you then. It was all pure adrenaline and instinct.

  
  
  


You must’ve zoned out, because when you came to, Midas was talking to Brutus, Meowscles, and a younger girl you didn’t recognize. Meowscles had the attacker slung over his shoulder. 

“It’s settled then. We’ll discuss this more in depth later, for now we need to move,” Midas said, easily slipping into the role of leader once again. 

You stood, joining the group of agents at the door. The girl smiled and waved at you. She couldn't have been more than sixteen.

“Hi! I’m Skye!” 

You returned her bright smile with a weak one of your own. 

“Hi, Skye. I’m y/n.” You greeted. 

You weren’t allowed to socialize for long, though, as you were ushered outside to a set of familiar black cars. 

Midas took the unconscious woman from Meowscles, who climbed in the other car with Brutus and Skye. 

He stuffed her body in the trunk before opening the passenger door for you, like a true gentleman. 

You slid into the seat, feeling exhausted despite only waking up a few hours ago. 

Midas was driving this time. He followed the other car down back roads and crowded highways. You weren’t sure where you were going or how long it would take to get there. 

After a while, the sights outside your window started to blur together, and you had to force yourself not to think too hard about what your life had become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Midas doesn’t have an official personality or anything, I get to make up whatever I want!! >:)


	6. Vienna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone order touch-starved Midas? No? Well, here it is anyway.

After about an hour of driving, you arrived at a nondescript airfield in the middle of nowhere.

Midas switched off the car and turned to look at you.

“Have you ever flown before?”

You frowned.

“Yes. Once. In a plane. But I was also asleep the entire time,” you explained.

He sighed.

“I just hope you’re not an anxious flyer, then.”

You went to question what he meant, but he exited the car and slammed the door, effectively silencing any questions you may have had.

He opened the trunk, and the body of the woman from earlier fell out. She screamed a very long, very creative string of vulgarities before Midas quite literally put the bottom of his shoe on her mouth.

He hoisted her up onto his shoulder; surprisingly strong for a man with such a lean build.

You followed him down the tarmac to a group of small aircraft. Jets, a small plane, and a helicopter.

You silently prayed to yourself that you’d get to ride in the jet, but Midas steered you towards the helicopter. Brutus, Meowscles, and Skye were already waiting nearby.

Helicopters always seemed small from a distance- you never expect them to be as big as they really are. This was especially true right now.

You let Brutus help you inside to a small cabin while Midas strapped his prisoner in the front passenger seat. Ever your shadow, he got in from the other side with practiced ease.

Completely ignoring the three other free seats in the cabin, he sat right next to you. You had to make a conscious effort to not touch your knee to his. Meowscles and Skye climbed in shortly afterwards.

You watched as he buckled himself in and then copied his motions. He handed you a clunky looking headset that you went ahead and put on, despite the fact that Brutus had only just started the copter.

You took a deep, bracing breath and held your hands together tightly as you took off. Your chest felt tight and it was getting hard to breathe.

No one else seemed even remotely worried- Skye and Meowscles were watching a video on her phone while Midas began checking his pistols.

You glanced out the window for a moment, eyes widening as you saw how far up you had ascended.

The helicopter hit a particularly rough patch of wind and caused the cabin to shake. Panicked, you squeezed your eyes shut and reached out for anything to hold on to.

Midas looked up at you with quirked eyebrows, regarding your terrified face. In your blind fear, you had grabbed his arm in a death grip

He sighed and took your hand in his, giving you a comforting squeeze.

Across from you, there was a flash of light and a click as Skye captured the moment forever on photo.

Midas scowled.

“You’re lucky I don’t take that and rip it to pieces,” he growled. 

Skye only smirked and carefully passed it over to him.

He glanced at you to make sure your eyes were still closed before pocketing the picture.

At some point, due to a combination of altitude and pure fear, you passed out.

When you woke again, drowsy and slightly nauseous, the helicopter was making its descent.

You went to stretch and realized with a jolt of horror that your hand was firmly clasped in Midas’ gold one. He was reading some sort of report.

The world outside was blue, blue, and more blue. The Yacht loomed below, somehow larger and more intimidating than the helicopter.

Brutus landed without incident, powering down the massive machine.

Skye and Meowscles slipped out, leaving you and your terrifying boss alone. He placed the report back into its folder before letting your hand go and unbuckling his seatbelt.

If he cared at all about your unintentional hand holding, he didn’t say a word.

You followed him out onto the deck, legs wobbly. Ironically, you needed to lose your air legs to find your sea legs.

Thankfully, you didn’t experience any adverse physical or psychological effects on boats. In fact, you felt a million times better now that you weren’t at the mercy of a finicky two ton flying death machine.

It was apparently Meowscles’ turn to carry the woman now as Midas led you and the other agents to a sort of meeting room.

There, he slammed the prisoner down into a harsh metal chair and tied each appendage securely.

“Meowscles and Skye, show Ms. l/n where she will be staying. Brutus and I will handle this,” Midas ordered.

You shuffled uncertainly.

“What are you going to do?”

His eyes became sharp and terrifying and unfamiliar. It chilled you to your very core.

“My job.”

With that, he turned and drew a knife from his belt and began turning it in his hands.

Meowscles and Skye led you out, down the hall and back out onto the deck.

Even with all that distance, you could still hear the screams.

  
Ahead of you, Skye and Meowscles chatted idly while they walked, leading you to what you presumed to be your new living space for the time being.

With a sinking feeling, you thought about your apartment. It was old and crumbling, but it was home. It was familiar.

You climbed a short staircase to what appeared to be a bedroom.

It was open-air, with only a slight overhang to protect from the elements. The bed was nice, but you could tell from the random golden objects lying around that this was obviously Midas’ room at one point.

You weren’t sure how you felt about that.

Midas was… Well, he was your boss, first of all. Second of all, he was a scary secret agent that wouldn’t hesitate to slit someone’s throat.

But, even so, you couldn’t help but feel an undeniable ache when he was around. He was handsome for sure, in an angular kind of way, and thoughtful.

And rich.

You shook your head, clearing your thoughts. He was nice to look at, y/n, but no more than that.

At least, that’s what you told yourself.

You sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

“It’s no Agency, but this is my turf. No one will mess with you here, I’ll make sure of it,” Meowscles stood in front of you, flexing his biceps, very obviously showing off.

Skye rolled her eyes and patted his back.

“Whatever you say, big guy.”

You smiled for the first time in a while.

“Thank you. I feel safer already,” You joked, pretending to swoon.

You all laughed, continuing to mess around and tell jokes while Meowscles gave you a tour of the Yacht.

It was easy to unwind with him. Maybe it was his catty charms.

At sunset, Skye and Brutus took off again after refueling the copter, or “choppa” as they so lovingly called it.

You and Meowscles waved them goodbye before returning to your respective rooms.

You laid back on the bed with a sigh, feeling more exhausted than you’ve ever felt.

The trauma of the last few days was really starting to take its toll.

You stood, determined to change out of your gross clothes.

Meowscles had said that there were a few spare shirts and pants in the nightstand, and as you rummaged through it all you found were a few small T-shirts and button-ups. You picked out a simple black shirt that read “World’s Okayest Boss” on the front. It didn’t seem to have ever been worn.

You peeled off your sweaty office clothes, feeling relieved as soon as your skin was exposed to the cool night air.

You unclasped your bra, letting the infernal torture device fall to the floor before slipping on the shirt and pulling off your pants. The shirt was tight on you, but it wasn’t a big deal.

You fell back onto the bed with a huff, stretching out against the blankets.

The sound of footsteps made you sit up again almost immediately.

Midas rounded the corner to your room, grumbling to himself about something while unbuttoning his shirt.

His hands and clothes were covered in blood. There was a smear of crimson across his cheek.

You swallowed your nausea.

He finally noticed you sitting there and seemed surprised. His eyes briefly scanned your exposed form.

“Y/n. What are you doing here?” He asked, arms crossed.

“Meowscles said this is where I’ll be staying.” You fiddled with the edge of the blanket.

He sighed and shook his head.

“This is my room. He must’ve shown you the wrong one.”

You stood, preparing to leave.

“It’s fine. I can arrange something else for myself.” He turned, making for the stairs.

“Wait!” You blurted before you were able to stop yourself.

He froze in his tracks, slowly turning to face you.

You avoided his sharp gaze, staring down at the floor.

“You can stay for awhile… If you want to! I’m still nervous about being alone, so…”

It was the truth. You hated the idea of being alone right now.

“Very well,” He obliged, somewhat reluctantly.

You covered yourself underneath a blanket while he made his way over.

You watched as he removed his belt, tie, and shoes, discarding them haphazardly somewhere in the room.

Slender golden fingers slid underneath leather, deftly undoing the restraints of his holster.

You bit your lip.

He sat on the edge of the bed, muscles on display and straining against his shirt as he stretched.

“So, were you able to figure anything out?” You asked, leaning forward to rest your chin on your hands.

“Yes.”

“Are you allowed to tell me about it?”

“No.”

You sighed, rolling over onto your back.

You sat in awkward silence for several minutes, listening to the sound of the waves crashing against the hull of the ship.

“Why did you really make me your assistant?” You asked suddenly.

The mattress creaked as Midas shifted. He leaned over you, one hand placed beside your head.

Your heart hammered against your ribs. You couldn’t take your eyes off his.

“To keep you close to me.”

Your face burned.

“It’s been a long time since…” He trailed off, eyes flitting to your slightly parted lips for just a second.

“Since I’ve been able to feel the touch of another person,” He continued, his voice sounding almost mesmerized.

For a split second, it seemed as though he had begun to lean in to kiss you.

You’d never know, though, as a guard slammed into the room.

You made to cover yourself quickly while Midas shot up with a heavy scowl.

The guard seemed taken aback, obviously uncomfortable with the implications of whatever had been going on.

“Don’t just stand there gawking. What is it?” Midas snapped.

“Sir! There’s been a development with the prisoner. Agent Meowscles requested that you come right away.”

Midas growled and raked a hand through his hair.

“Fine. I’ll be right there,” He said through gritted teeth, grabbing a pistol from the nightstand.

They left, leaving you alone with nothing except your thoughts.

You turned over onto your side, Midas’ words whirling around in your head as you drifted into an uneasy slumber.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My search history is just helicopter research right now


	7. Affogato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy Valentine’s Day ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

You had never been a particularly  _ light  _ sleeper, to put it gently. However, because of the events of the last few days, you found that you were starting to wake up at the slightest of disturbances; hence, why you were awake now. 

You sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. In what little light the moon provided, you could just barely see Midas sitting at the foot of the bed, head in hands. 

You made to move closer to him, but hesitated. He seemed… Tense. More than usual. You were afraid that any sudden movements would set him off. 

“Midas?” You called out to him softly. 

He turned slowly, his golden eye glowing in the dark. 

Wordlessly, he stood and made his way over to you. He sat, studying your face for a moment before lowering his lips to yours. 

Your eyes widened, body frozen in shock for several seconds before you slowly melted into the kiss. 

It quickly went from a chaste, hesitant peck to a desperate, hungry, open-mouthed kiss.

The mattress groaned and shifted as he climbed over you, pressing every inch of his body against yours. One hand ripped your roaming hands off his chest and pinned them above your head while the other moved to the small of your back, pulling you closer. 

Closer, closer, closer.

  
Even now, with your skin alight with the other’s touch and your tongues in each other’s mouths, it still wasn’t enough. You needed to be  _ closer. _

He moved from your lips to your jaw and then your neck, sucking a trail of red marks down to your collarbone, ripping a string of soft moans from your throat. 

Helpless and at his mercy, you squirmed and whined and begged, but he wasn’t listening. He was too lost in exploring your body, marking every inch of skin that he could for all the world to see.

Finally, he relented, if only to strip his own clothing. He had done away with yours almost immediately.

You grabbed his face, stilling him for just a moment. You took in his hurried, reverent expression; the barely-contained hunger that lurked behind his eyes.

“I need you,” You whispered, barely audible.

He crashed his lips into yours again, nearly crushing you with how hard he ground his hips against yours.

It wasn’t until his body began gently rocking into you, until he had to clamp a hand over your mouth to stop your noises, until you silently screamed and dug your nails into his back, did it finally feel like enough. 

  
  


You shot awake with a gasp, clawing at the sheets and wildly looking about the room.

It was mid-afternoon; you were still on the yacht.

There was no sign of Midas, or even any sign that he had been there at all.

Of course, it was only a dream.

A very realistic, earth-shattering orgasmic dream- but a dream nonetheless.

You stood, in awe of the yawning emptiness that you felt. It had felt so  _ real _ … You swore you could still feel his hands on you. Your fingers glided over your neck, expectant but missing the bruises and bite marks that had begun to form.

You sighed. 

On the bed, a pile of neatly folded clothes alongside a note waited for you.

You picked it up. 

_ Y/n,  _

_ I will be busy with interrogation again today. Take the day off.  _

  * _M_



You tilted your head to the side, curious. You were almost certain you didn’t want to witness this “interrogation,” but you also couldn’t deny your curiosity.

A sick, twisted, and perhaps more primal part of yourself wanted to see that cruel version of Midas at work, the one that came to you covered in someone else’s blood.

You pushed that thought to the back of your mind, instead laying the clothes out to examine.

White pants and a black button-up shirt; a simplified guard uniform.

You changed into them anyway, grateful still for a clean set of clothes.

Satisfied with your outfit of the day, you fixed your hair and made sure there were no signs of any flustering about the dream on your part before heading downstairs.

You wondered what you would do today since Midas was busy. Normally, you would stay in bed and catch up on your shows, read, or watch videos on your phone. 

Your phone had died a long time ago. 

You sighed, making your way to the main deck. If nothing else, you could at least sit and listen to the waves for a while.

You rounded the corner, deep in thought when a volleyball hit you square on the nose. 

You bowled over in shock more than pain, holding your face and trying to process what just happened. 

Meowscles and a guard ran up to check on you. 

“Y/n! We were just playing a game of volleyball!” Meowscles called, stooping to look at your face. 

“I can see that,” You grimaced. 

After assuring that your nose wasn’t broken, he gestured to where they had set up a volleyball net on the main deck. Several guards were hanging around, waiting. 

“Care to join us for a few rounds?” He asked with a grin and a wave of his tail. 

You thought for a moment. 

Oh, fuck it. Why not. 

You grinned. 

“You’re on.” 

You ran to one side while Meowscles ran to the other, spiking the ball over the net. You managed to hit it backwards, sending your team in a wild scramble for the ball. 

You laughed, shoes squeaking on the polished deck as you ran back and forth. 

You played for about two hours, getting to know the guards and just genuinely enjoying the game. It was the most fun you’d had in days. 

Until you didn’t. 

  
“What are you doing?” 

Your stomach sank. All of the guards immediately stiffened and the air of relaxation was gone. Meowscles’ ears flattened against his head.

You turned slowly, meeting Midas’ stern gaze. He had the ball resting under his shoe. 

“Just playing a game… Sir,” You replied, apparently being the only one brave enough to answer.

He studied you for a few seconds too long. You grew hot under the collar, remembering your dream. 

“That’s not how you hit a volleyball,” He smirked, picking up the ball and tossing it back to you. It was golden. 

“I expect better from my assistant.” 

You smiled, a sigh of relief passing over everyone. 

“Yes, sir.” 

With that, the game resumed. Midas declined your invitation to join, partly due to his affliction and mainly due to his aversion to all recreational sports. 

He watched though, and while you were enjoying yourself again, you were acutely aware of his eyes on you the entire time. 

  
  


You collapsed backwards onto your bed with a groan, worn out from a day of exercise. The sun had just begun to dip below the waves, casting a golden light on the world. 

A quiet knock made you sit up. 

Midas stood at the entrance to your room, looking significantly more put together than yesterday. He only had on a white button up and his pants, sans bloodstains.

When not armed to the teeth, he almost looked like a normal man. Almost.

“I’m heading down to the bar for a drink. Join me.” 

It was more of an order than a request, and you stood to follow him with a sigh. You thought today was your day off. 

You sat at the fully stocked yet unmanned bar. 

Instead of joining you, Midas slipped behind the counter. 

Silently, without asking what you wanted, he poured an expensive looking liquor into a glass and slid it over to you before pouring one for himself and taking a seat next to you. 

You became hyper aware of him. Electricity danced on the surface of your skin. 

You lifted the glass to your lips, nose wrinkling at the intense smell. You sipped it, recoiling at the pure heat that slid down your throat. 

Midas swallowed the contents of the entire glass with no problem. 

You set your glass down on the counter. 

“Tell me about yourself.” 

You raised an eyebrow, meeting his completely serious, even expression. 

You crossed your arms. 

“I thought you knew everything about me. From your background checks.” 

He poured himself another glass, but sipped on it slowly this time. 

“I want to hear it from you,” He said, the genuine curiosity in his voice taking you by surprise. 

You sighed heavily, wincing as you took a big sip of your drink. 

So, you told him everything you could think of. 

You told him about your family, your childhood, your home where you grew up. You even told him about how you came to live in New York alone and the struggles that came with it. 

He listened through it all, never once seeming bored. 

You talked through the rest of the evening and a little bit into the night, finding things to talk about just to hear each other’s voices. 

You noticed, several drinks in, that Midas’ ears had flushed pink the more he drank. Cute. 

Unbeknownst to you two, a group of guards had gathered nearby and were talking lowly to one another. They couldn’t believe that the boss was sitting and talking so casually to someone. 

“I think I’ve had enough for one night,” You said, yawning. 

Midas nodded. 

“I’ll walk you back to your room.” He stood. 

A jolt went through you, remembering your dream. Was he…?

“No!” You blurted. 

His eyebrows shot up. 

“Uh, I mean, I’ve taken up a lot of your time already. You don’t have to walk me back,” You stammered, scrambling out of your seat.

“It’s no trouble,” He insisted. 

Your heart dropped to your stomach. 

You took a deep breath. It was probably nothing. He was just being polite. 

“Uh, well, in that case, lead the way,” You forced a smile. 

He shrugged and started off towards your room. 

You arrived without incident, and, true to his gentlemanly ways, Midas stayed for a few moments only to wish you goodnight before retiring to his own room. 

You leaned against the side of the boat, listening to the waves crash against the hull. You pondered over the meaning of your disappointment for a long time, until you could barely keep your eyes open and staggered to bed.


	8. Con Panna

The next week passed by somewhat uneventfully. After you finally managed to settle into a routine, it was a breeze.

You started off your day early, relaxing for a bit and having breakfast before heading down into the depths of the ship to assist Midas in the interrogation.

You never did any of the heavy work; he insisted you wait outside the room. You mainly just delivered coffee and anything else he might need to “convince” the prisoner.

Then, at night, you either had dinner with the henchmen (you had gotten to know them well, henchman #3 had such a beautiful family!) or sat at the bar with Midas and Meowscles.

After dinner, you tossed and turned until you were too exhausted to keep your eyes open.

Most nights, you dreamt of  _ him,  _ his cold fingers ghosting over your skin. 

Longing for a touch that you had never felt.

  
With a sigh, you threw the blankets off. 

It was barely past sunrise, but you couldn’t sleep. Might as well get a start to the day. 

You looked at your phone for a minute, answering a few of Midas’ usual emails and scrolling on Llamagram. 

With a yawn, you finally set down the phone and climbed out of bed. 

After your morning routine was finished and you were ready to head to work, you made the descent down to the main deck to grab a bagel. 

Instead of getting a delicious piece of grain for breakfast, you were stopped in your tracks by what appeared to be an important conversation.

Midas and Meowscles stood before you. When they finally noticed, Midas waved you over. He looked tired. More than normal. 

“Y/n. We were just about to call you. We’ve got good news,” he began, actually smiling at you. 

Were you still asleep?

“I was able to extract the information I needed. We know who’s responsible for the attack.” 

You smiled to match his expression. 

“Yay! That’s great! So…” you trailed off, not sure what he was expecting from you about it. 

He sighed his “y/n-why-don’t-you-understand” sigh. 

“It means we get to go home,” he said slowly. 

“Oh! Finally.” 

You examined their faces for a moment. 

“Err, not that I’m not super happy to be here! I am! I just… Miss my bed,” you continued. Meowscles’ hurt expression faded at your explanation. 

“Right. Well, we’ll be heading out in thirty minutes. I need you to sit in this meeting with me until then.”

With that, he spun on his heels and left you to trail behind.

“But, but, what about the henchmen? I haven’t said goodbye! Please, 3 was going to show me a video of his son’s recital!” You protested, following hot on his heels. 

He ignored you. 

The meeting was held below deck, in a small room with a big holographic table in the middle.

Meowscles was already there, somehow, and four other figures were projected on the table.

Skye, Brutus, Tina, and another woman you swore you’d seen before but couldn’t place.

You stood behind Midas, unsure what else to do as there was literally nowhere to sit.

He handed you a notepad and pencil from a nearby shelf.

“If everyone is present, we can begin. As you all know. The Agency was attacked two weeks ago…”

You yawned, looking around the room. You studied the faces of the holographic images, accidentally catching the eye of the familiar woman.

She smirked at you from under her cap. 

You blushed and averted your eyes.

“We know now that Shadow was responsible for this attack. It’s unclear as to why, however,” Midas continued. 

Your head tilted to the side. Shadow? Was that some sort of rival organization?

“Now that that’s out of the way, I’m ready to receive this week’s reports from all of you. Go ahead, Maya.”

The woman cleared her throat before speaking.

“Everything is proceeding as planned, sir. I was able to obtain the payload from London yesterday. It’s in the warehouse now.”

Her voice was deep and easy to listen to. You found yourself zoning out while taking notes.

The meeting dragged on for several minutes, each agent giving their respective reports. It didn’t sound like anything out of the ordinary. 

Well, out of the ordinary for super spy agents, anyway.

Still, by the end, you had a full two pages of notes.

You trailed behind Midas, taking in the details of the yacht for the last time.

You were headed to the landing pad, what little belongings you had brought plus a few gifts from the henchmen in your bag.

Weirdly, you felt a little sad to leave. You’d only been there for a week and a half, but the yacht had been a safe haven full of friendly faces after what you’d been through.

Leaving meant facing the danger you left behind.

Still, as you climbed into the passenger seat of the copter, you felt a pang of homesickness.

You waved goodbye to Meowscles and the other henchmen.

Beside you, Midas had taken up the pilot’s seat for once.

You didn’t know he knew how to fly, but he started the engine and took the controls like he’d done it hundreds of times. 

You braced yourself as you began to climb into the sky, the wind roaring even through your thick headphones.

The second time was easier. Somehow, you felt safer knowing he was in control. 

You were still on edge, but you were able to relax enough to gaze out on the view below.

Below you, the Big Apple glowed in all her artificial, concrete glory.  
  


As you grew closer to the city, you could see The Agency, brand new and improved, standing tall in the middle of the Hudson. 

You were amazed that they were able to rebuild it that quickly; it looked as if nothing had ever happened. 

Midas landed the helicopter without incident, and you let out a sigh of relief. 

Only minutes later, and you were home.

Midas insisted on doing an inspection before you could be alone, though.

He entered the apartment gun first, eyes carefully scanning for any sign of danger. 

The only thing you were in danger of, it seemed, was embarrassment. You hadn’t exactly prepared for receiving houseguests.

He didn’t seem to care, though, as he slowly made his way through each room. You sat on the couch and waited for him to finish.

Finally, after ten minutes, he joined you in the living room, pistol holstered. 

He nodded to you.

“I’ll be going now. We have work to do tomorrow, so I expect you to be there at the same time as always.” He turned to leave without waiting for a response, but stopped after you called after him.

After days of being surrounded by people, apprehension clawed in your belly at the thought of being alone.

“Do you want some coffee?”

He sighed and sat on the couch next to you.

“I suppose. Just this once,” he reluctantly obliged, and was rewarded with a small smile from you as you stood to go start the coffee maker.

Midas stayed for another hour, despite having finished his coffee in minutes. You talked about nothing at all, simply sat in comfortable silence until he felt it was time to leave. 

The door clicked shut behind him, the sound filling you with a strange sense of relief.

You hadn’t wanted to be alone, but it was still nice.

By yourself in your apartment, you could pretend that nothing was wrong. 

By the time you left the shower, it was night. You stood under the water until your skin felt raw and you had started to see shadows in your periphery.

With a deep sigh, you picked out a pair of pajama pants and slipped them on, hesitantly glancing at your bag in the corner.

After a moment of guilty deliberation, you pulled out Midas’ t-shirt from a few days ago and put it on before shuffling to the kitchen.

You perused the fridge, picking out a frozen microwave dinner before plopping down on the couch. 

You laid back against the cushions, feeling your muscles relax and your eyelids growing heavy.

  
  


Then, a dark bag was slipped over your head and you were screaming all over again. 

  
  



	9. Iced

(kind of) Midas POV 

When Midas came by your apartment to pick you up, he was not happy in the slightest. You hadn’t answered your phone all morning, and you were ten minutes late. 

It wasn’t like you. 

With a slam of his door, he stormed through the entrance and, without bothering to take the elevator, climbed the stairs in seconds to your room.

He went to knock on the door, but noticing it was slightly ajar, drew his pistol and slowly stepped inside.

It was empty. There was no sign of you.

He suppressed a feeling of anxiety as he crept farther into the apartment, checking each room.

On your bed was a note and a VHS tape. 

He picked it up. 

_ Midas,  _

_ Give me those files you stole or else your little assistant gets it.  _

_ Meet me at the abandoned dusty warehouses.  _

He crumpled the note with a growl, teeth bared as the entire room began to turn golden. 

Brutus looked up from the front desk as his boss, fully metallic, tore through the entrance.

“Get me a VHS player. Now!” He barked at the nearest henchman who immediately scrambled off to find it.

With a searing glance, he tossed the note to Brutus, who read it before folding it neatly and putting it in his suit pocket. 

He reached under the desk and drew an assault rifle.

He followed Midas up to his office, where he swept everything off his desk in a fit of rage.

“Dammit!” He cursed, forcing himself to sit down.

He glanced over at your desk, which only caused him to grit his teeth harder.

A group of henchmen came hurrying in, carrying a VHS player and an old TV.

They set everything up while Brutus and Midas made a few calls to the other agents.

“It’s ready,” one of them said, taking the tape and pushing it in the player.

In a grainy image, you kneeled next to a lithe, dark haired woman.

Jules.

She held you by the hair, your skin marred with blood and bruises covering your body.

Rage flashed in Midas’ eyes.

The woman holding you prisoner kicked your stomach, causing you to retch.

“This is just a preview, big brother. If I don’t have what I want within the next 48 hours, your little assistant here will be-“ she aimed a gun at your head, feigning pulling the trigger.

In her demonstration, she had let go of your hair, leaving you able to stand.

Midas watched with a small glimmer of hope as you kicked the gun from her hands and head-butted her, making her cry out.

It was no use, though, as your hands were bound and you were no match for trained agents.

She snatched you by the neck, pulling you close. 

“Be a good little hostage, or else I’ll…”

She whispered the last part in your ear, but whatever she said was enough to make you slump down and sob quietly.

Jules turned back to the camera.

“You know where to find me.”

Was all that was said before the tape was over.

“What’re you gonna do, boss?” One of the henchmen asked, somewhat nervously.

Midas stood, his outward rage now replaced by a cold aura. 

“Kill them all.”

He slid into the driver’s seat, buckling his seatbelt and rolling down the window at Brutus’ knock. 

“You sure you wanna head in alone?” He asked, tipping down his sunglasses.

Midas’ gaze was killer.

“I don’t need anyone to get in my way,” he said, driving off without another word. 

He arrived at the warehouse in minutes, taking a sharp turn into a parking spot. 

He stepped out of the car, smoothing down his clothes and his hair before heading inside. 

Your head snapped up at the sound of gunshots ricocheting, hot tears flooding your eyes. 

You wanted to cry out, scream, tell him that it was all a trap; but you couldn’t. Duct tape silenced your noises. 

Next to you, Jules pointed her rifle at your head, the barrel digging into your skull. 

Oh god, she was going to kill you. As soon as Midas was in her sight, it was over for you both. 

You glanced around desperately as the sounds of battle grew closer, not seeing anything that might be able to help. 

Finally, after agonizing seconds, Midas appeared in front of you. 

He pointed his drumgun at Jules, who growled and dug the barrel in harder. 

You whimpered. 

“Drop your gun, Jules,” he ordered. 

She scoffed. 

“Or what?!” 

His eyes narrowed. 

“I’ll shoot you before you have a chance to pull the trigger.” His voice was so icy calm and firm that you believed him. 

Jules must’ve believed him too, because with a reluctant noise she tossed her gun to the floor. 

“Did you bring what I asked?” She questioned, arms crossed. Even in the face of danger, she remained impetulant. 

Midas reached behind his back with one hand, pulling a small flash drive from his pocket. 

“It’s all here. I haven’t even had a chance to look at it yet,” he admitted, tossing it over to her. She caught it with a smirk. 

“Pleasure doing business. Here,” she gestured to you. 

“You can have your pet back. Maybe you can bring her to the family dinner next time,” she said with a vicious, mocking smile. 

“¡Hasta luego!” she called behind her shoulder as she made her exit.

Midas’ gun clattered to the floor as he ran over to you.

He shushed your cries, pulling the tape from your mouth before undoing your binds. 

You fell in his arms, unable to pull yourself to your feet.

“How did this happen?!” he hissed, holding you at arms length on the floor.

“You should have been more careful! What did they make you tell them?!” He stood, turning away from you when you weren’t able to answer.

“ _ I  _ should’ve been more careful. This time, more guards. No, a new apartment. High security…” he began to ramble.

A small sniffle, and then you managed to say:

“Please, Midas… Just take me home…”

He turned to you then, really taking you in.

Your battered form, covered in cuts and bruises, dressed in only pajamas and his shirt, now tattered. Dull, tired eyes.

He felt a strange pang of unfamiliar emotion in his chest. 

You were scooped up in his arms, face buried in his chest as he carried you to the car. You’d seen the number of henchmen when you arrived. There were none left now.

You felt as though you could get in the car by yourself, but Midas wouldn’t let you. He set you down on the seat before buckling you in and walking around to the driver’s side.

You rode in silence for several minutes before you spoke up.

“I didn’t tell them anything.” You stared down at the floor mat.

A heavy sigh next to you.

“I don’t care.”

You bunched the fabric of your pants in your hands.

“I thought that was  _ all  _ you cared about,” you said bitterly. 

He turned to look at you, and in the fading afternoon light, for the first time, you could see his eyes- red-rimmed and threatening to spill with tears.

“Don’t ever presume to know anything about me.”

You turned away silently, unsure what to say. 

You drifted off after a few minutes, succumbing to your wounds and the exhaustion that gripped you.


	10. Cortado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently chapter 8 and 9 got switched around. Not sure how it happened but I fixed it!

The next two days were a blur. A sterile room high up somewhere. IVs hooked up to your arms. Bandages and antibiotic cream and pain medicine.

And, at the forefront of it all, fear.

You stared at your hands, gripping the sheets to stop them from shaking.

Frustration mixed with your anxiety, turning your insides into a churning mess of emotions.

You didn’t want to think about yesterday. You wanted to be like the other agents- the ones who could kill someone like it was nothing and then have lunch with blood on their shoes.

But you couldn’t stop replaying everything in your head.

You let your fear turn to anger, white-hot.

Your hands steadied.

Your head snapped up as the door opened with a gentle click.

It was Midas, carrying two cups of coffee. 

He had kept you company as best he could the past two days, leaving only for small errands.

You took the drink from him wordlessly.

It was warm in your hands; you didn’t realize how cold you were.

Things had been awkward between you two, but he insisted on overseeing your recovery.

He felt guilty.

A few seconds of silence stretched on before you spoke.

“Can you teach me how to fight?” You asked, voice raspy.

“No.”

He came to stand by the side of your bed.

“Why?” You demanded, incredulous.

He sighed deeply.

“Leave the revenge and violence to me. Let me protect you.” He brushed his fingers over your hand, his words melting any small trace of rage-fueled bravado you might’ve had.

“... Okay,” You agreed after a few moments. 

You were able to leave the next day. Your injuries were more psychological than anything, and after a few days on fluids and some ibuprofen you were good to go. Go where? Well, you didn’t actually know.

Midas insisted that he had “taken care of” your old apartment and was going to move you somewhere more secure.

You just didn’t know it was literally going to be in your workplace.

Along with the repairs, there had been the addition of some sublevel rooms.

Seven, to be exact. One for you and every major player in the company. 

When you asked why he was moving everyone to one spot, he gave a vague answer about “future plans”.

Your room was second highest, with Midas being the topmost floor.

You stepped out of the elevator, taking in your new living space.

It was sleek, modern, and clean. The tile was black marble, starkly contrasted by the white couches and white marble counters.

It looked… Expensive.

Most of all, it didn’t feel like  _ you _ .

You’d seen the other agent’s rooms, and they’d been pretty fitting. Skye’s was messy, filled with posters and Polaroids; Meowscles’ was full of gym equipment; Brutus’ looked like a storage locker; Tina’s was highly concerning.

Come to think of it, you couldn’t remember Maya’s room.

And Midas’ was extravagant, like everything about him.

Yours felt… Blank.

You sighed and set your small bag of possessions down.

At least the bathroom was big.

With a resigned sigh, you fell back against your new bed. It was soft.

You felt your tired muscles relaxing, your eyes fluttering closed as you began to drift off.

A knock at the door made you shoot awake.

You yawned, dragging your feet to the door at the insistent knocks.

You opened it a crack, immediately being shoved aside by a henchman.

Him, along with the several others who streamed in after, were carrying large boxes.

“Um, excuse me, what is this?” You asked the nearest one, who barely stopped to listen.

“I’m not sure, boss. We were just told to bring them here,” He explained before moving on in a hurry.

You sighed, a small headache forming as you watched them come and go and more boxes crowded your previously spotless room.

Finally, after the flurry of activity subsided, you sat down to look through the boxes.

It was clothes. Not your old clothes- brand new designer clothes. Entire boxes of them. Seeing just one of the price tags made you feel faint.

You stood, feeling dizzy. Maybe they made a mistake; sent them to the wrong room. Yes, that must be it. A mistake.

You closed the box, deciding to leave it alone until you could see Midas later and have it corrected.

As if on que, your phone began buzzing in your pocket.

You answered after seeing “Midas (don’t answer)” scroll across your screen.

“Hey!” You greeted with your fake customer service voice. 

“Hello. I’m calling to make sure you received the things I sent earlier,” he said, slightly muffled from static. You frowned.

“Yeah, about that. I’m pretty sure you sent the wrong things. Those aren’t my clothes.”

“I was unable to recover most of your personal belongings, but I replaced what I could-“ the sound of gunshots cut him short. You flinched. 

The sound of movement and heavy breathing came muffled through your phone’s speakers.

“As I was saying… There was no mistake. I trust it’s sufficient?”

You shook your head.

“Of course it’s  _ sufficient.  _ It’s more than that, actually. Where even are you right now?” You asked.

“I’m at work,” was his annoyingly simplistic reply.

“I’m sending you a list of personal errands I need done by tomorrow night. I-“ An explosion followed by more rapid gunfire silenced his words.

“I’m going to have to call you back,” He yelled after a few seconds.

You sighed, hardly able to get a word in edgewise before he hung up.

You tossed the phone on your bed, curiosity getting the better of you now that you knew all that was meant for you.

You opened a random box, examining the contents. Smaller boxes.

You opened one, eyes widening as they were met with a glittering pair of diamond earrings. You slowly closed the box and opened the next one. A solid gold chain stared back at you.

You set them down gently, a sudden realization washing over you. 

Were you… ?

Was he… ?

You shook your head in denial. He was just rich and didn’t care about spending money at all. Besides, you didn’t know how old he was. He looked only a little older than you; too young to be a sugar daddy. 

… Right?

You weren’t sure what to think, but you knew Midas well enough by now to know that he wouldn’t take any of this back.

Besides, it’s not like you  _ asked  _ him to buy you tons of expensive new things.

With this in mind, you packed the jewelry back in the box to retrieve later.

Across the room, your phone began dinging with new messages. 

_ Hello?  _

_ I’m not sure how to use this  _

_ Skye is teaching me how to text _

_ Attachment: 1 Image  _

A blurry photo of half of Midas’ face lit up your screen. 

_ Ignore that. I’m sending you a to-do list for tomorrow. _

**_Hi. I will not ignore that._ **

_ Call clients to confirm appointments _

_ Attend my 3:00 meeting for me _

_ Respond to client emails _

_ That’s an order. How do I delete that photograph? _

  
  


You saved the picture to your phone, a half-smile gracing your features. 

  
  


**_Okay, I deleted it for you. I’ll get started. When will you be back from ‘work’?_ **

_ Late. _

You yawned again, setting your phone on your nightstand as you rolled out of bed to find something comfortable to wear.

After rummaging through several boxes, you managed to track down the sleepwear and pulled out an oversized silk shirt and matching shorts. Even your pajamas were expensive.

Even so, you undressed and put on the set, kicking your clothes into the corner.

The delicate fabric against your skin, as well as the clean sheets and soft mattress, had you dozing in seconds. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a lackluster chapter but I wanted to post something before I retreat back into my writers cave to figure out the rest of the plot


End file.
